Junker's Tango
by EpicClimax0
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are at it again, in a wild police chase after stealing the Iris Diamond from the Overwatch museum. During the chase, Roadhog notices something interesting about Junkrat's bombs and the way they tick, it almost sounds like music. This is a short story I wrote before reading the comic, some slight flirting but nothing more. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)
Junkrat couldn't hold in his maniac laughter.

Both he and his bodyguard Roadhog had managed to snag the world famous Iris Diamond from the Overwatch Museum. Now they were comfortably sitting in a stolen van speeding through traffic. Junkrat jumped around in the passenger seat with glee hearing the wails of the sirens blaring from behind.

"Hee hee! Oh this is a great steal ain't it? They went on and on about how protected this lil' rock was huh? Well not from m' friends C4 and Dynamite! AH ha ha ha ha!" he continued to laugh as Roadhog kept his focus on the road. The rodent man held the diamond in his hand and gave it a polish.

"I wonder what kind o' haul we can get with this eh? Pretty good for a couple o' junkers like us," he grinned. Roadhog didn't respond he only tilted his head to the mirror.

"Boss," he grunted "they're getting closer."

At this Junkrat sat up as if firecrackers were shoved down his pants. "WHAT!" he squeaked. Frantically he peered in the window and saw the swarm of police not far behind. He twitched nervously and gripped the diamond like a lifeline.

"Not good…" he muttered.

He shoved the diamond in his pocket and grabbed his grenade launcher. As he was about to climb up to the roof Roadhog placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down," he grunted. Junkrat scoffed and gave him a look.

"I don't believe you give the orders 'round here-"

"I can lose 'em James" Roadhog cut in.

Junkrat blinked in surprise at the use of his real name. They both knew each other's real names of course, but he had never called him James. Seeing the shock on Junkrat's face softened the growl in Roadhog's voice.

"We have to shake them off, can't lose the diamond," he reasoned. Junkrat's eyes darted from the police cars to the diamond and reluctantly he sat back down.

"Fine, but I don't want this blowing up in my face," the rat crossed his arms.

Roadhog simply nodded and turned the gear into fifth. The engines roared as the two sped down the street, zipping past any car in their way. The police matched their speed and determination, and it wasn't long until a helicopter had made its way into the chase as well.

Junkrat peered back once more with a frustrated sigh "can I blow 'em up now?" he asked.

Roadhog tried every maneuver he could to shake them off but it was no use. Then in the distance he saw it, an abandoned building. From beneath his mask Roadhog grinned as he turned the car into overdrive. Junkrat held onto the dashboard for dear life as the van sped down the road. The police were starting to falter as they couldn't keep up with such immense speed. Junkrat erupted in a fit of mad giggling and cheered on his partner.

"That's it Hog, faster, faster, FASTER!" he yelled.

Driving at the speed of light Roadhog finally found his way to the abandoned building and parked just outside of it. The pig hobbled out of the car and made his way to the entrance with Junkrat following closely behind.

"Uh... 'ey Roadie, what exactly are we doing here?" the rat questioned. Roadhog didn't answer and kicked down the door. A puff of dust billowed around the broken slab of wood as the two wandered inside.

It was a dance hall with a smooth floor and decorative lamps. However the place hadn't been used in years ever since it went out of business. Every nook and cranny was coated in dust, cobwebs, and broken glass except for the dance floor itself which was in decent shape. Roadhog took the fallen door and wedged it back in its rightful place. Turning around he found a very impatient Junkrat still twitching uncontrollably.

"Roadie please don't tell me your plan is t' sit here an' hide from the cops," he flailed his arms around.

Roadhog gave a hearty chuckle and clapped a hand on Junkrat's back. The smaller man only gave him a confused double take but Roadhog just kept laughing. Finally he returned to his stoic self and gestured to the walls.

"We're going to trap them in here and blow them up," he stated.

Junkrat's confused expression quickly shifted into uncontrollable excitement. "Mako I could kiss you right about now," he grinned. With that the rat sped off into work, pulling out explosives and stringing them together like daisy chains along the entire building with ease.

The sirens were progressively getting closer but it wasn't long until Junkrat had rigged the entire place to explode in only a few minutes. The demolitions maniac kissed the tips of his fingers and flung them into the air as if he were an esteemed painter admiring his artwork.

"Oh what a sight, what a lovely sight," he cackled with glee.

Roadhog smiled at Junkrat's childish giddiness. It was contagious in a way, and it made him feel younger to work with the wiry rat. He saw him prance about and twirl in euphoria, almost as if he was dancing. The thought made him smile even more as they were in fact standing in the middle of a dance floor. Sure it was a dance floor that would be obliterated in a few minutes but still, it was pretty fitting. Junkrat spun into the big belly of his boon still grinning ear to ear.

"Oh Roadie! This is the best plan you've ever had! It'll be glorious to see it all, the fire, the smoke, and the looks on their faces! You're the best bodyguard a homicidal maniac could ask for!" he hugged him tightly. Roadhog felt himself blush a little at the reaction, he still wasn't really used to Junkrat's spontaneity.

For Roadhog normally people were afraid of him or just used him for his muscle. Yet Junkrat was different, he always wore his emotions on his sleeve and was never afraid to show how he truly felt. Roadhog could never open himself up like that; when he donned the mask he became faceless. He erased his weakness to be strong enough for the rebellion, to take back what was rightfully his. In the end he was left with nothing to show for it, nothing except the twitchy little man who was hugging him. He didn't know what to say, not that he said much anyway, so he just hugged him back.

The timers were ticking away as the sirens kept getting closer. Yet somehow there was a strange rhythm to the bombs, they ticked away the seconds in a simple yet catchy melody. Roadhog wondered why he didn't notice it earlier, and absently he began to tap his foot along to the beat. Junkrat quickly took notice.

"You hear it too eh? The wonderful music they make?" Junkrat asked. Roadhog chuckled and nodded, still tapping his foot. Without warning Junkrat took his hands and stepped closer.

"We've got a few minutes 'fore they come. Ya wanna kill some time mate?" he grinned mischievously.

Roadhog didn't have a second to respond as Junkrat wrapped his arm around his waist and suddenly began to tango with him around the dancefloor. Roadhog couldn't even believe what he was doing, but somehow he couldn't find it in him to stop. The movement was a bit awkward and clunky at first, but somehow they both found themselves in a fluid rhythm with the ticking bombs.

Tick, tick, tick, they danced as if they had practised all their lives. Gliding along the floor with such ease and getting lost in the music only they could hear. Junkrat cackled with unapologetic glee as if he were throwing grenades at helpless civilians. He was having the time of his life, dancing with the only person who could hear the rhythm of the bombs, it was a thing of beauty it was.

As for Roadhog he found himself high on the adrenaline usually felt when he whipped his hook over his head. It was crazy, Roadhog thought, two junkers doing the tango in the middle of a police chase? Sheer insanity, but hey they were crazy enough to do it and why stop when it made them feel so good? He wondered how Junkrat could make any situation ridiculously fun. It was a talent that he could find the joy in the strangest of things, and Roadhog found that joy undeniably intoxicating.

They fell into each other's embrace so naturally, each step more confident than the last. Roadhog even found himself dipping Junkrat into his arms. The little rat was taken by surprise at the sudden bold move but he smiled as he stroked the leather mask staring into his eyes.

"You're quite the dancer Mako. We should do this more often," he said with a grin.

Roadhog couldn't help but smile as well holding him in his arms. The two of them were so perfect together; no matter what they set their minds to they could accomplish anything. Was it fate that drove them together? Dumb luck? Or perhaps something even greater, something neither of them would ever admit.

Just then the door was burst open as police filed in, but they paused once they saw the pair dreamily staring into each other's eyes. Returning to his senses Roadhog lifted Junkrat up to stand and slung his hook up to the rafters. The smaller man leaped onto Roadhog's back and teasingly stuck his tongue out for the cops.

"Nice knowing ya suckers!" and with that Roadhog and Junkrat disappeared.

The police were too stunned by the display of affection that they didn't notice they were in a building surrounded by bombs with only a few seconds left to go. Before they could even escape, the building blew up in an explosion so massive it shook the ground from the fiery chaos within.

Junkrat and Roadhog were watching said explosion safely from their stolen van, and Junkrat kept prancing around like a kid on a sugar high.

"Sayonara! Arrivederci! Dasvidaniya! Goodbye and good riddance! Ah ha ha ha ha!" he sang out.

Roadhog just watched the fire with a smug grin, but kept glancing back to Junkrat's obsessive dance. The two of them just worked so well together, it was amazing what they could accomplish. Yet, he felt that there was something more between them, something he could never lend himself to become. He traced the side of his mask where Junkrat had caressed him. It might've been all a joke, but he knew that Junkrat was trying to break his shell. He even called him Mako, a man who Roadhog had killed once he put on the mask. There was nothing left inside him anymore, soul, spirit, whatever ya call it he took it out back and shot it in the head. He became a dead relic of a rebellion, a mask with nothing underneath it. That was him... until he came across a frantic little bomb nut who was desperate for a bodyguard.

He lowered his hand and trudged back into the car. Junkrat stopped his dancing and hopped in alongside him. "Well I call that a success, what should we destroy next?" he asked giddily. Roadhog drove onto the street once again and his gaze met his partner's.

"Probably the helicopter" he said.

Junkrat paused and slapped a hand against his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" he shrieked. Almost as if on cue the helicopter resumed chasing them once again. Junkrat turned to his partner and nudged him, "anymore bright ideas?" he asked.

Roadhog turned to him and lifted his hands away from the wheel. "You drive," he said. And with that Junkrat continued to gun down the gas as Roadhog took out his trusty hook.

There truly was nothing that the two couldn't accomplish, even taking down a helicopter with a hook, line, and sinker.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this Overwatch fic you might like this one I wrote as well :)_

Justice ain't gonna dispense itself by EpicClimax0

 _Hope you enjoyed it, if you'd like feel free to leave a review._


End file.
